


our venn diagrams are one circle

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x08, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: What if Todd and Dirk had some time alone before they had to meet Farah?





	

“New love is grand. Savor all the crazy, muddled might of it.” – Eli Easton. 

Todd takes Dirk home. Which is to say, since neither of them have a car at the moment; he helps him on the bus and winces every time the ride jostles any of Dirks injuries. Farah texted him earlier saying she wanted to meet up in a couple of days after she had finished getting Lydia packed an gone, and after tailing her all the way there just to make sure she wasn’t taken and turned into a dog again. Todd was relieved that she didn’t want to meet up right away. Dirk needed more time to recover and Todd … well Todd just needed a few relatively normal days to get his footing back.

And he thinks Dirk needs a while to convince himself that Todd isn’t going to leave him. He’s currently draped all over Todd as they amble up to Dirks apartment, regaling him with a far fetched story about one of his older cases. Something about a horse that faked its own death and an empty sugar bowl in a fridge or something. Todd’s too focuses on not tripping on the stairs and winding up in the hospital again to really listen.

He gets the front door unlocked with relative ease, only for the Kitten to almost trip him, and by extension Dirk, on his face.

“-and then the stable hand, a rather handsome young man with a rather pronounced limp, unwittingly lead me to the hidden stables where the horse was hiding out until the insurance money went through and they could run away together-”

Todd places Dirk on the couch, nodding at the appropriate intervals, before going to the kitchen to get them a bottle of beer each.

“-of course I stopped them before they could pilot the plane out of Venezuela, and needless to say the horses racing days, an coincidentally criminal career, were over, but I still hadn’t found the location of the ruby and this is where the story gets really sexy-”

“Here,” Todd interrupts, handing Dirk a beer.

“Oh,” Dirk says, much too touched by the simple gesture, “Thank you. But should I? I was in hospital twenty minutes ago, and I’m not sure of the rules about this kind of thing.”

“I checked, you aren’t on anything strong enough for one beer to do anything bad.”

“…I got shot will multiple electric tazer arrows and they didn’t give me anything strong?”

Todd snorts at his indignation and Dirks face quickly shifts from annoyed to almost shocked. Only not shocked. It’s the kind of face people who love dogs make when they see a dog. Any dog. Todd doesn’t know the word for that. He just looks away, feeling flushed, and sips his beer.

Dirk smiles at him and they sit together like that for a while, like completely normal dudes. Just sitting on a couch with a Kitten Shark curled up on the couch between them, purring contentedly as Dirk scratched behind its ears.

“Dose she have a name?”

Dirk frowns up at him.

“A name?”

“Yeah,” Todd shrugs, “Pets should have names. It’s like a rule or something.”

“She’s a body swapped weapon made by bonkers cultists Todd,” Despite saying that Dirk looks down at the preening Kitten with a thoughtful expression, “Fluffy?”

Todd raises an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you think she’s a little … pointy for that name?”

“…Oh! I know!” Dirk holds his hands up in a ‘Ta-da’ fashion, “Gizmo!”

“Gizmo!”

“Yes, because she’s all cute and cuddly until boom! She’s a scary shark monster that can destroy hotel rooms full of men… don’t tell me you haven’t seen that movie Todd. Don’t tell me you don’t know what gremlins are.”

“I know what gremlins are,” Todd rolls his eyes, “I guess it suits her. Hey Gizmo.”

The Kitten raises his head and mewls at him.

“See!” Dirk squawks in triumph, “Gizmo is the perfect name for or shark not kitten.”

“Our?”

Dirk goes wide eyed and fumbles over his words.

“Oh well, I mean she lives here but she obviously likes you the best-” he motions down to where the kitten is now batting around Todd’s shoelaces, “- so … ours.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Todd pretends not to notice how Dirk preens at that. For both of their dignities sake.

They sit in companionable silence on the couch for the rest of the afternoon. Dirk keeps drifting in and out of muddy sleep, and every so often Todd catches the end of a dream.

“-lettuce sticks!” Dirk gasps as his eyes fly open.

Todd very nearly chokes on the beer he snorts. 

After a while it becomes apparent that neither of them are going to brave the kitchen to make dinner, so Todd gets up with a sigh and grabs his wallet. There is a pizza place around the corner and he can’t afford delivery anyway. He starts making calculations in his head as to whether he can afford the pizzas at all. It’s a close call. He’s going to need to get a job really soon. 

“I’ll be back,” he tells Dirk, who is well on his way back to sleep, “Pizza good for you?”

“The Queen ate my petunias.”

“Cool. I’ll be back soon.”

He scratches the Kitten- Gizmo, behind the ears and leaves, making sure to lock the door behind him with the key he swiped from Dirks kitchen draw. He leaves out the back entrance of the building and walks the long way to the shop. The last few days have really legitimized his paranoia. 

When Todd gets back to the apartment, two large cheese pizzas under one arm, he finds Dirk standing in the entrance hall staring down at the two bags Todd left there earlier. 

“What are these?” Dirk asks, looking unnervingly young with his blanket cape and his hair sticking up in all directions, “Did these just appear or did someone put them here? Random bag generation surely is a sign of something more sinister, and quite frankly I am too tired and riddled with holes to deal with anything sinister right now.”

Todd rolls his eyes and slides past him, laying the pizza out on the table.

“They’re mine.”

“Oh,” Dirk says in a very small voice, “Why are they here?”

Todd swallows, suddenly nervous.

“We’re partners,” he says with a shrug, “And I thought you might need me around while you’re sick, and my apartment is kind of trashed so…”

“…you moved in with me,” Dirk says softly, “This can’t be everything though.”

“It’s everything important.”

“What about your guitar?”

“In the hall closet.”

“…huh.”

Todd sits down to eat and Dirk eventually joins him, but Todd doesn’t look up at him.

“So … have you covertly moved in with me, or something?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Dirk throws his hands out as if to physically stop Todd from leaving, not that he ever was going to, “No, I … I in fact don’t want you to leave, Todd. Don’t ever want you to leave.”

From anyone else that would sound serial killer-y. Coming from Dirk it still kind of is, but in a nice way.

Todd smiles at his friend around a mouthful of pizza. Dirk smiles back, but then his face falls.

“I only have one bed though.”

“I’ll take the couch.”

They both look over to where Gizmo is stretched out across the cushions, purring in her sleep.

“…do you really want to be the one to kick her off?”

Todd gulps.

“Not really.”

They don’t speak for the rest of the meal, or for the rest of the night. When it’s time for bed Todd follows Dirk into his bedroom. They strip down and Todd helps Dirk put the ointment on his wounds, ignoring the deep shade of red Dirk flushes every time he touches his skin. And then, before either of them can think about anything too much he crawls into bed next to Dirk and switches off the lights. 

The week’s events catch up with them and they drift off quickly, but not before Todd catches sight of the warm smile on Dirks face.

…

He wakes up with a very warm and snoring Dirk Gently wound around him. There is a knee pressed between his legs, an elbow in his stomach and a bandage under his face, but he’s actually the most comfortable he can remember being in years.

Dirks alive next to him. Dirk who is his friend. Except not. Dirk who is his … something. 

Todd moves his face up and presses it into the side of Dirks neck. 

He’s totally his something. And from the feel of what’s poking him right now, maybe he’s Dirks something too. 

Todd shifts his hips, and Dirk lets out a small breathy moan. It’s a very interesting sound.

“That felt nice,” Dirk mumbles into Todd’s shoulder, still mostly asleep, “I like nice things … except you. You’re not very nice sometimes.”

Todd chuckles despite himself and kisses the hinge of his jaw. A shiver runs down Dirks body. He’s not even a little bit asleep now.

“Do that again.”

Todd dose, his hand coming up to cup the other side of Dirks neck. He shivers again, a slight moan leaving his lips, before he wiggles back to look at Todd. 

“Is this a friend thing?”

“No.”

“Is this a something more than friends thing?”

Todd bit his lip.

“If you want it to be.”

Dirk mirrored Todd, biting his lip as well. Then, very slowly he moved so he was over Todd, leaned down and kissed him. Soft and sweet and not at all like Todd was used to being kissed. It was very nice. No one had been nice to Todd in a while. He wonders if anyone has ever been nice to Dirk.

He pulls back and runs a hand up Dirks neck. He scratches under the short hairs at the base of his skull and Dirks eyes damn near roll back in his head.

“… you’ve never done this before, have you?”

Dirks face goes cherry red.

“What?” he blusters, over indignant, “Of course I’ve done this before, Todd! I’m a rough and tumble detective, a man of the world, a mystery solver with unhindered sex appeal -“

“Dirk.”

“-no, no I haven’t done this before. Not that I haven’t tried. People just don’t seem to pick up on my signals … at all. I mean I was bringing my A flirt game with you and it just seemed to make you mad. Though obviously I’ve had some effect on you as evident with the kissing and the erection pressing into my-”

Todd kisses him again, just to make him shut up. He wonders why he didn’t try doing that earlier. It would have saved him on pain killers for his massive headaches that’s for sure.

“How about you take me out for breakfast.”

“Like…as a date?”

“Yeah. If we’re gonna do this we should do it right.”

“Don’t you think our various excursions and trips through time in the past few days count as dates and thus alleviate us to move proceedings along to-”

“No.”

“-No, alright. I’ll get my wallet.”

Dirk springs up out of bed and stumbles out of the room, still talking a mile a minute. 

Todd watches him go and he doesn’t feel happy exactly. But he feels something. And that’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god something other than flashvibe from me? ground breaking. but anyway this just popped out, there was going to be smut but im too tried so fluff instead. yay! tell me what you think.


End file.
